


Yuri of the DEAD

by Shanejayell



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short oneshots of yuri in Highschool of the DEAD. Explicit content and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and concepts from Highschool of the Dead, though it is CLEARLY a George Romero ripoff. I'm just borrowing them for awhile. Also, if the title didn't tell you this will be a yuri fanfiction, with implied or shown girl/girl sex. If that bothers you, I suggest reading something else.

Yuri of the Dead! A Highschool of the Dead fanfiction

Saya Takagi shook her head, her pink-ish hair tied up in twin tails. "What I don't get is why the animals don't become like Them," the self-proclaimed genius asked, frowning thoughtfully. The small group of survivors were shooting the breeze after another daring escape from Them, most of them too wired to sleep.

"No, I think there's a more important question to consider," Rei Miyamoto countered, the brown haired girl frowning thoughtfully. She was dressed in a borrowed tank top and shorts, and was doing her best not to notice how breezy the outfit was. 'Then again, it's not as breezy as hers,' Rei thought, looking over at Saeko Busujima.

Saeko had rushed out of the house they had borrowed dressed in just a white apron and a thong! Unbelievable the purple haired girl seemed entirely un-selfconscious, sitting there beside Takashi without a care in the world.

"What's that?" Takashi Komuro asked, the brown haired boy looking back at their new arrival, Alice, fast asleep in the back. In t-shirt and jeans he looked the most normal of the lot, other than the spot on his back where Alice had pissed on him.

"What sort of friend is it that lets a bubble head like Shizuka have the keys to her house?" Rei demanded with a impish smile.

"Hey!" Shizuka Marikawa answered rather indignantly, the busty blond driving the borrowed military transport. The hastily thrown on shirt barely held back her swelling breasts, something everyone was trying very hard not to notice.

"That's a good question," Saya conceded, completely ignoring the sexy nurse. "Could be she's a friend of the family?" she suggested, pushing up her square framed glasses so that they caught the limited light in the vehicle.

"Better be a really good friend," Takashi noted dryly, remembering how in a emergency Shizuka had rushed out bare naked to help.

"Maybe they're closer than friends?" Kohta Hirano suggested, the slightly heavy gun nut keeping an eye on things outside with a borrowed set of binoculars. He had emerged from the house equipped with weapons like some modern Rambo, but the girls had made him dump most of the arms into the back.

"Ehh!" everyone exclaimed even as Shizuka went bright red.

"Pervert!" Saya exclaimed, swiftly slugging the young man in the side of the head, just like a good tsundere would. Not that she would consider herself tsundere, in fact if anyone called her that she'd instantly deny it...

"Oww!" Kohta winced, even as she went for another blow. "She isn't denying it," he yelped as he dodged another blow.

Everyone registered that, and all eyes tended to where the fiercely blushing Shizuka kept her eyes focused on the road ahead. "So... how close are you two?" Rei asked, giving the nurse a thoughtful look. The idea of two women together wasn't that shocking, she had read yuri dojin's before, but it was a bit interesting to see a woman like that in person.

"Rika is... my very close friend," Shizuka answered the after a moment then added, "and that's all you need to know."

Sadly, that really didn't stop them. Saeko leaned on the back of the seat as the purple haired girl looked at the nurse thoughtfully. "So you... and she...," she hesitated, blushing faintly. She had a rough idea of the mechanics, but the mental image of Shizuka carrying out some of those things was... strangely exciting.

"You don't need to know," Shizuka repeated firmly, blushing harder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, at the airport a young woman sneezed suddenly. Rika Minami smiled to herself as the police officer walked through the eerily quiet airport, her pistol at the ready. Despite being built on a artificial island the airport was also suffering attacks by Them, presumably because a infected person was brought on.

"Someone must be talking about me," Rika murmured, even as the redhead brought her pistol up and shot the undead shambling down the corridor.

A double tap of bullets made the semi-rotting head explode, the desiccated body falling to the floor. Black, ichor like fluid gushed from the body then slowed, even as it twitched then finally went silent and still.

"Officer Minami reporting in, another one found in sector five," she said, using the radio clipped to her belt.

"Roger, Minami," the slightly harried sounding man in the control tower replied, "we're still sweeping the other buildings. Hold position."

"Understood," Rika nodded, clipping the radio back to her belt and leaving the line open.

She didn't tell the controller about the office worker she had mercy killed, she didn't think the man wanted to know another colleague was dead. The young woman had staggered out into the hall, bleeding from a shoulder wound.

"Who goes there?" Rika demanded.

"Thank goodness you're human!" the woman tearfully cried as she hurried towards Rika.

"Stop!" Rika ordered flatly, leveling her pistol at the woman. A bit more gently she asked, "You were bit by one of Them?"

"Yes, I..." the woman started, then froze. "Oh no," she whimpered brokenly.

"I'm sorry," Rika said gently, "once you're bit, that's the end. There seems to be no cure."

The woman slowly dropped to her knees, tears streaking her face. "God, I had so much I wanted to do, things I wanted to see," she murmured softly. She looked up at Rika, "When you see the flight controller, deck him for me, please. The bastard sent me in here alone looking for a missing flight attendant."

"Will do," Rika promised.

The girl coughed, a bit of blood splattering the floor. "Oh crap," she sighed, "it's starting." She looked at Rika, "Put me down before..."

Keeping her hands steady Rika fired, dropping the young woman with two carefully placed bullets. "Poor thing," she sighed, putting her pistol away once more.

Some time later Rika kept her promise to belt the flight controller, then ended up on the roof taking up her sniping position. Her spotter was set up nearby, his binoculars ready to help her target any of THEM still wandering the airport.

"Did you have to punch him out?" Tajima asked mildly, his cap shading his eyes.

"Hell yes," Rika shot back calmly, "he sent a unarmed woman into a danger zone. He's lucky I didn't shoot him on the spot."

"Hmm," Tajima nodded reluctantly. They looked out over the mostly bare airport, then he quietly asked, "Did you mean it, when you said you'd let me rub your breasts if I was a better shot than you?"

Rika gave him a odd look, wondering why he was bringing it up now. "No," she admitted after a moment, "I'm seeing someone."

"Lucky guy," Tajima said, "I have someone waiting in Tokyo too."

Rika smiled faintly, "Lucky woman."

Tajima looked a bit startled, then smiled. "I see," he noted, "guess I had no chance at all, huh?"

"Not really," she agreed, Rika smiling faintly. "You're taking it better than I expected you to," she noted calmly.

Tajima swept his binoculars over the runways as he asked her, "If you expected me to take it badly, why tell me?"

"This is the end of the world, maybe," Rika admitted after a moment;'s thought, "I just don't think we have time for worrying about bad reactions."

"Fair enough," Tajima agreed, "and if it helps, I hope you and your lady find each other again, even with everything going on."

"Thanks," Rika grinned, even as they saw movement out on the runways. "What's that over in the north-west?" she asked, getting back to business.

"Checking," he used the high powered binoculars even as he called the tower, then Tajima frowned, "More of Them. We have permission to fire."

Rika took the shot, once more the cool, professional sniper. Yet even as she cleared the airfield of another batch of Them, she thought to herself, 'Stay safe for me, Shizuka. Once this is all over, I WILL find you.'

End

Notes: I was gonna pad this out with a second scene with Shizuka, but I decided it wasn't really needed. The idea of Rika and Shizuka dating is ONLY in my head, it is not canon.


	2. Regrets

Note: This is NOT a continuation of the first chapter, instead it's a divergence based on a scene from the anime going differently.

Yuri of the Dead

Regrets

Misuzu had been friends with Toshimi forever, or at least it felt like it. They had known each other since elementary school, advancing together. And over the past year their feelings had... deepened, growing into something more. Love? Maybe. She didn't know.

But now, they were running for their lives as the school went mad around them. Some kind of... zombies were walking the school, biting and transforming everyone they met. They pelted down the hall, holding hands as they fled.

"We'll be okay if we stick together, Misuzu," Toshimi promised.

"Duh," Misuzu smiled weakly, "we're friends forever, Toshimi."

They came around a blind corner and ran into someone, literally. The undead attacked without warning, chomping down on Toshimi's shoulder in a splash of blood. The girl's hand convulsed on Misuzu's hand, making her cry out in pain, "Let go!"

Toshimi was dragged down, zombies tearing at her as tears of pain and horror welled in her eyes. But somehow some shred of reason remained, and she shoved Misuzu away. "Run!" she gurgled as blood sprayed from her neck.

Misuzu's throat was tight with agony as she stumbled away, then turned and ran as fast as she could, tears streaking her face.

The rest of the day was a blur to Misuzu. She stumbled across Takashi and his friends, and followed them because she couldn't see anything better to try. Him, Rei, Hirano, Saya, Saeko and the nurse Shizuka came up with a plan to escape this death trap of a school, and she followed doily.

They ran for the mini-bus, a coordinated effort getting them away from the horde of THEM, as Takashi called the creatures. As they got into the bus she turned a moment, watching the walking dead. Was Toshimi in their number, waiting for her?

She saw a teacher named Shidou callously kick a wounded student in the head, even as Rei and Takashi argued over saving him. Dully Misuzu told what she saw to Shizuka, who was justifiably horrified. They got the surviving students they could reach on board and bolted, slamming the door in the stunned Shidou's face.

"Thank you," Rei said quietly as they drove, the bus literally plowing down THEM as they fled, "it would have been bad if he'd joined us. He's... a despicable individual."

Misuzu shuddered as they ran over a female zombie, the strange black blood splattering violently 'Was that Toshimi?' she wondered. "Don't thank me," she said flatly to Rei, "just.. don't. I don't deserve your thanks."

"Huh," Rei gave her a odd look and moved off.

There was some trouble over Takashi seeming to take charge, but a glare from Saeko seemed to quell that pretty quick. Misuzu had watched the tall girl calmly decapitating THEM with a simple wooden sword, and there was no way she wanted to cross her.

"So what do we do now?" Misuzu asked quietly.

"I'd like to try to rescue my mother," Takashi admitted. "In fact I think we should try to find our families and make sure they're all right."

"My parents will be all right," Saya said firmly, "but yeah... we should try at least."

There was some debate in the group, but all the strongest kids seemed to have lined up behind Takashi. Even the odd otaku, Kouta, had been pretty damn impressive, rigging up a gun and shooting THEM in the head. With him, Saeko and Rei, no one was really arguing with Takashi. It was kind of interesting to watch...

"So where to first?" Shizuka asked practically.

They headed down the road, and as they did the pure scale of what was happening hit Misuzu. The streets were littered with THEM, cars wrecked and abandoned. Buildings were burning here and there, and the only sounds were THEM's low moans. No planes crossed the sky, no cars ran, the noises of the modern era were gone.

'Toshimi would like the quiet I think,' Misuzu thought, then flinched in memory.

They went through the edges of town, stopping occasionally to recover useful things. A police car yeiled some bullets and a gun and a shop that Saeko knew about was a source for the crazy durable wooden swords she used.

(Misuzu had her doubts how useful a pile of swords would be. Still, THEM only seemed to die from headshots, so a weapon that increased your reach and could be used to decapitate was a good thing. Besides, Saeko could use the others for spares if they needed to.)

Two of their classmates houses were nearby. One was deserted, no bodies and no THEM either. The other had several THEM shambling around. He clearly recognized one of THEM, hurrying from the bus as he cried, "Dad! No!"

He bolted before anyone could stop him, and was set upon in seconds. "Oh god," Misuzu winced as the blood splattered.

"Go! Go!" Rei yelled to the teacher as THEM turned ominously towards the bus.

The bus jerked into motion again, leaving the moment of blood and horror behind them. "He should have at least brought a weapon," Saeko said flatly.

Rei ignored that. "What do we do if our families are..." she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Fuck," the other boy groaned, "we're doomed. Just doomed!"

"We can survive," Saya said stubbornly, "there are bound to be people who have built secure bases. Even if normal people get overrun, there's still the army."

"We saw army helicopters go by overhead earlier," Misuzu conceded. "Do you think the government is still functioning?"

"It has to be," Rei said, shaking her head grimly. "Find any survivors of our families, then we try to reach a safe place?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Takashi agreed.

"Get me out of here," another boy sighed, the same one who had freaked out earlier.

"What?" Shizuka looked at him curiously.

"Running around isn't helping," he said. He looked out the window, "There. That's a older house, with a wall. Drop me off there."

"But...," Takashi said as they slowed to a stop.

"No," he shook his head, his normally neat hair messy and eyes sad. "I want to just wait this out. I can lock the doors and wait to be rescued." His eyes showed despair but his voice was firm, "It's got to be better than this."

Surprisingly a few other survivors agreed with him, decamping from the bus together. Saeko forced a few wooden swords on them, then they watched the smaller group walk away. In the bus now was just the group of survivors Takashi had led out, along with Misuzu. They drove on another hour, trying to find a way across the river while avoiding the worst of THEM.

As they drove Misuzu found her eyes looking at THEM, especially the ones who had once been girls. Was Toshimi out there? Did she remember any of her previous life? Misuzu didn't want to dwell on it, but the idea haunted her.

"It's getting late," Shizuka finally pointed out. "Driving at night would be dangerous, we should find somewhere to hole up for the night."

"We could take over a castle," Saeko said seriously.

"We don't have enough people to defend it," Saya told her, shaking her head.

"I know someplace nearby," Shizuka offered, "and there might be supplies there we can use."

They joked about it being Shizuka's boyfriend's place, but everyone agreed to check it out. It was a nice condo on the river bank, and better yet there was a high fence around it for protection. The group armed themselves with wooden swords and in Takashi's case a crowbar, and they cleared out any of THEM lurking around them.

'I feel so useless,' Misuzu thought as the watched them destroy any of the undead, Saeko especially acting like some... unholy dervish. She used her wooden sword as if it were a real blade...

For a moment Misuzu wished she had been there when she and Toshimi had been attacked, then shook her head. There was no point in blaming the other woman. Besides, SHE should have been able to save Toshimi, anyway. She crushed the last head of a attacker, then panted tiredly as they went inside after Shizuka unlocked the door.

Both Takashi and Hirano volunteered to stand guard, then Shizuka excitedly suggested they should ALL bathe together. Before you could say 'unnecessary fanservice' their clothes were being washed and the five girls were in the bath, scrubbing each other clean.

It was a little odd for Misuzu, honestly. Back in school most of the girls had been aware of her and Toshimi being... together. It had made things a bit uncomfortable in the showers and such. But apparently surviving a zombie apocalypse together changed things a bit.

"Oooh, they're so big!" Saya exclaimed, looking at Shizuka's full, bouncy breasts.

"I get that a lot," Shizuka said a bit smugly.

"Don't be smug." Saya shot back. Lunging across the tub she began to manhandle the older woman's breasts jokingly as she cried, "Take that!"

Misuzu rinsed herself off, debating climbing into the bath with them. 'Toshimi would have loved this,' she thought sadly, then shivered.

Rei noticed, the girl giving her a sympathetic look. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Misuzu shook her head and forced a smile, "I'm fine."

As soon as she could Misuzu escaped the bathroom, dressing quickly then walking to the widows overlooking the street. Night had fallen but streetlights illuminated the road, where THEM stumbled around aimlessly. She watched them a moment, almost hypnotized by their random motion. Was it peaceful, being changed like that? Did you grieve for your lost life?

A girl stumbled by, and Misuzu pressed against the glass. Toshimi! It was Toshimi, she was sure of it! Without thinking about it she hurried downstairs, stopping at the door to slip her shoes on.

"Hey, wait..." Takashi started.

"I'm sorry, Takashi," Misuzu said as she opened the door, "and thank you."

Before anyone could react she was outside, then hurried to the locked gate. Knowing THEM reacted to sound she was careful to open the gate quietly, then relocked it. No need to put the others in danger. She turned to face the street, smiling as she saw THEM shuffling towards her.

"Toshimi," Misuzu smiled as she spread her arms, "I'm sorry I made you wait."

And with that, THEM descended on her...

To be continued...?

Notes: Based off a early scene where two girls pledge they'll be best friends forever... then one gets attacked by a zombie and the other sacrifices her to escape only to get eaten as well. I got to wondering what would have happened if the one girl survived, and, well... here you go.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: ADULT CONTENT. If you do not want to read about sex acts, hit the back button. Thank you.

Yuri Of the Dead

Three

The most frustrating thing, Saya Takagi found, was just trying to find time to be alone. They were on the run from THEM, and they almost always were together. Which was fine, in a self protecting sense. But sometimes, you needed some alone time too.

Tonight, however, looked like a good opportunity. They found a sturdy looking place with a high wall, and even better a gate that locked. The group advanced through the house, disposing of any of THEM that had wandered in, then locked the gate and secured the place.

"Hey," Takashi noted, "the place has running water still! Hot too."

Almost at the same time Saya, Rei, Saeko and Shizuka all yelled, "Dibs on the bath!" Alice nodded, "Me too!"

Takashi sighed, shaking his head. "Hirano and I will keep an eye out," he volunteered, "why don't you bathe while the hot water lasts?"

"Thank you, Takashi!" Shizuka glomped him, not incidently pushing his face into her full, bouncy breasts.

Rei scowled at that, but Saya just sighed. Sometimes, people just have a natural advantage after all. All the women hurried in to the bathroom, glad to see a big tub and washing area. The girls stripped off their grimy clothes eagerly, then washed up before plunging into the tub.

"Ahh, this is heaven," Rei sighed happily.

"Whee!" Alice squealed as she bounced in the water, the little girl playing in the soapy water.

Saya sighed, sitting back in the water. It was SO nice being clean again, even if she was being surrounded by insecurity inducing female forms. I mean, yes Saya knew she was nicely proportioned, but Saeko... well, she was stacked. And Shizuka! She nearly had a set of parking cones strapped to her chest. It just wasn't fair.

"Aww, you're frowning," Shizuka noted, reaching out and poking her cheek with a finger. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Saya moved away uncomfortably as she did her best not to watch her boobs bounce in the water.

Saeko smiled wryly, the black haired woman sitting back as she studied Saya pierceingly. "Leave her alone, teacher," she said calmly.

"Aww," Alice pouted as she splashed in the water.

Deciding she was as clean as she was gonna get, Saya got up, carefully stepping out of the tub. "I'm going to go lie down, I think," she said, grabbing a towel from a pile of them they had found in a closet earlier.

As Saya dried she could almost feel someone's eyes on her. Casually she turned a bit, wondering if Takeshi or Hirano would have enough guts to spy on them bathing. Sadly no, all she saw was Saeko eyeing her thoughtfully as she pulled on her panties, bra then a set of simple shorts and a t-shirt. Feeling oddly flustered Saya finished up, then hurried out of the bathroom.

Hirano and Takashi were both eating, the young men seemingly perfectly content on their own. It occassionaly annoyed her that while both boys were surprisingly brave in a crisis, they were total chicken shits in relationships. If Takashi actually made a move he could almost certainly get laid. Heck, even Hirano had his attractions.

"I'm going to find a clean bedroom and get some sleep," Saya hinted pointedly, hoping one or the other might keep her company.

"Okay," Hirano said obliviously, "we'll keep a eye on things."

"Night," Takashi added.

Saya bit back a annoyed growl and stomped off to find a clean room in the sprawling mansion. The building had either been abandoned early or something happened to the residents away from home, because it was remarkably neat and well stocked. She found a lady's bedroom and after shaking out the sheets and making sure everything was okay, shut the door and lay down on the bed.

It had been a long while since Saya had tried to get herself off. Back in her parents home actually, when they had managed to get there in the first few weeks of this madness. Which had been a odd experience too, of course. It had been so long she thought she might even be rusty...

Pushing up her shirt Saya revealed her bra, then eased that up as well. She sighed softly as she squeezed one breast gently, then cupped her other. She could feel her nipples hardening, and gently began to tease the springy flesh.

"Uhh," Saya sighed, then began to rub a nipple between her fingers. She could feel herself starting to get wet, but held off. There was time. Teasing the nipples she could feel her excitement growing, then squeezed one breast in her hand, just hard enough to feel it.

Saya wouldn't ever admit it, but she liked the pain a bit as she squeezed, then pinched a nipple. She hissed through tightly pressed lips, then released her nipple, the lack of pain nearly as pleasurable as the presence of it. She let one hand glide down over her belly to unsnap her shorts, then pushed them down a bit to reveal her wet panties.

She was wet, the thin hair down there damp with her juices. Carefully Saya let her fingers stroke across her heated flesh, shivering as cold air hit blood engorged skin. Her clit stood up proudly, practically begging to be touched, and Saya let her finger gently circle it.

"Ahh." Saya sighed softly as she let her finger slide in...

Just as the door to the room opened, a figure pausing in the doorway.

"Eeep!" Saya yelped as she crambled to hide what she was doing.

"Well, well," the voice purred like a cat as she entered, long black hair shimmering as Saeko entered, closing the door behind her.

"Get out of here," Saya hissed, wishing she had locked the door.

Instead Saeko advanced on the bed, her smile somehow slightly warmer. "Poor thing, having to do this all alone," she noted.

Saya tried to pull her bra down and her pants up, but she felt clumsy under her admiring gaze. In fact Saeko really reminded her of some overgrown cat, eyeing a bowl of cream. "What do you want?" she found herself asking.

Not answering verbally Saeko grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, letting her full breasts bounce free. She then calmly shucked off her shorts and panties before advancing on Saya with a smile.

"Eep," Saya breathed out.

"Even warriors need to relieve tension," Saeko noted as she climbed onto the bed, "I can help you, and you can help me."

Saeko lay across Saya, and she could feel her heart beating faster. "I'm not a lesbian," Saya said to her weakly, meeting Saeko's eyes.

"Neither am I," Saeko smiled, kissing her swiftly, "you can just think of this as skinship between girls, hmm?"

Saya bit back a moan, feeling Saeko's body pressing against her, already excited and now her heart beating excitedly. "Well," she managed weakly, "I suppose we could... take care of each other."

"Indeed," Saeko smirked, nipping at Saya's neck and making Saya gasp.

"Ahh," Saya gasped softly, pressing her body up against Saeko's, her breasts rubbing against the other woman's larger ones.

"Oooh, you like?" Saeko smiled as she grasped at Saya's breasts.

"Yes, please!" Saya moaned as the other girl forced a leg between her thighs and rubbed against her wetness.

"Naughty little kitty," Saeko purred as she grabbed her ass and pulled her in tight. "Grind on me," she ordered, "make yourself cum!"

Saya grabbed onto Saeko, pushing herself roughly against her thigh, twisting her hips. She gasped and panted into the taller girl's ear, moaning breathlessly, trying to cum. Finally she shuddered, hips pumping, then came wetly all over her thigh before collapsing back onto the bed.

"Oh god," Saya managed, gasping.

"Sorry no," Saeko smirked as she lay beside Saya, nuzzling her neck playfully.

"That was incredible," Saya said weakly.

"Good," Saeko agreed, "and once you've recovered we will behin again."

"Again?" Saya's eyes widened in alarm.

Saeko smirked, "I'm nowhere near done with you, kitten..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Takashi looked at her worriedly as the group set out in the morning. "You all right?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Saya answered.

Saeko smirked, then looked away. "But you went straight to bed?" Takashi asked cluelessly.

Saya just sighed and ignored him, even as two important questions ran through her head. One, when would they find somewhere secure to sleep in, again? And two, could she talk Saeko into helping her 'relieve tensions' again?

To be continued...?

Notes: Why doesn't Saya get undressed fully? Because living in a zombie uprising means you need to be able to run away quickly. Getting dressed and then running is slow. Also, why didn't Saya lock the door? Because if there was a zombie in the room, you wanna escape fast.


End file.
